A wireless communication system uses limited resources. To raise the resource utilization, the wireless communication system allocates the resources to various services through a scheduling. For example, when terminals request UpLink (UL) resources, a base station of the wireless communication system schedules and allocates UL resources to the terminals by taking into account the UL resources requested by the terminals.
To get the necessary UL resources, the terminal requests the UL resources to the base station. The terminal requests the UL resources per Connection IDentifier (CID).
Accordingly, when using a plurality of CIDs based on a class of Quality of Service (QoS), the terminal constitutes a bandwidth request header on the CID basis requiring the UL resources and then transmits the bandwidth request header to the base station.
The terminal requests the UL resource to the base station through a periodic polling. In other words, the terminal constitutes the bandwidth request header on the CID basis by the polling periods and transmits it to the base station.
For example, the terminal uses a bandwidth request header of FIG. 1 as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard to request the UL resource.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional header for requesting the UL resource in a wireless communication system.
The bandwidth request header of FIG. 1 includes a Header Type (HT) field, an Encryption Control (EC) field, a type field, a Bandwidth Request (BR) field 100, a CID field 110, and a Header CheckSum (HCS) field 120. The HT field, the EC field, and the type field signify that the bandwidth request header is a UL bandwidth request header.
The BR field 100 indicates an amount of the UL resources requested by the CID of the terminal.
The CID field 110 carries CID information of the service requesting the UL resource through the BR field 100.
The HCS field 120 carries information for checking error of the bandwidth request header.
When the terminals request the UL resource on the CID basis, the base station checks the amount of the UL resources requested by the terminal using the bandwidth request headers received from the terminals on the CID basis. Next, the base station allocates UL resources to the terminals through the scheduling. Although the terminals request the UL resource on the CID basis, the base station allocates the UL resources on the terminal basis.
As discussed above, the terminals request the UL resources on the CID basis by the polling periods. The base station can accomplish the efficient resource allocation while meeting the Quality of Service (QoS) of the CIDs of the terminals.
However, since the terminals request the resources on the CID basis, the amount of the UL resources allocated for the bandwidth request headers by the polling periods increases in proportion to the number of the CIDs.
Also, if the terminal does not request the bandwidth by the set polling periods in the wireless communication system, the UL resource allocated for the bandwidth request of the terminal is wasted away.